Castle Hall
Taskmaker Castle Hall is the central location of the game, and the residence of The TaskMaker. Upon arriving at Outer Terra in the beginning of the game, the player must first go to Castle Hall and talk to The TaskMaker before progressing. The TaskMaker will then state the mission. After retrieving the item requested of the TaskMaker, the player must return it to him in Castle Hall, where they will then be told which item to retrieve next, and where to find it. Throughout the game, the player may return to Castle Hall to purchase items from the many shops available. Castle Hall is also an ideal place to heal the player, as the few monsters within it are either not angered, or hidden within the much harder to access inner sanctums. A major secret is that the center fountain contains a Guardian boomerang. The switch to make it accessible is in the back of the castle, behind the TaskMaker. "This wonderful city is the heart of this world. You may buy, sell, adventure and rest, just don't upset the folks. Have a drink and listen to the gossip as this is your home away from home for a while." - In-game description Objective *Perform the TaskMaker's Tasks *Defeat the TaskMaker Monsters *TaskMaker NPCs *TaskMaker *Chew: 150 HP, 175 PW, Neutral, Normal **N:"Can you find the hidden key shop?" **H:"Wanna watch Trek?" *Ritu: 230 HP, 365 PW, Neutral, Happy **H:"I've got a joke for ya'!" *Woman on the street *Common Thief: 231 HP, 370 PW, Evil, Normal **N:"There is honor between us." **H:"May you live all the days of your life." *C.C.: **N:"Would you like to swing on a star?" **H:"Rock'n, rock'n, ROCK AND ROLL!" *Pete **H: "How's it going?" *Oooze **N:"*DRIP*." **H:"Smooj, smooj, smooj." Treasures Switch room north of Madison Brew: *Wand o' frost: 39:98 *Leather armor: 39,94 A closet in the galleria: *Healing Potion: 57,29 *Hammer: 58,29 *Spoiled Apple: 58,28 A closet behind the galleria: *Spinach, Rations x2 66,27 *Home cooked meal x3, Iron Rations x2 66,28 *Silver pieces x2, Gold pieces, Rations 66,29 The west shore: *Invisibility spell: 64,17 *Diamonds: 24,16 Easter Eggs Text tiles in the wall north of Madison Brew and east of the Spades Wall read: 02 05 DC1993 Shops & Utilities Armor Hammer - Range Hammer - Melee Fred's Bank Deli 1 Deli 2 H(ealth) Keys Madison Brew Stuf We B Magic Map Trivia The tile in the left fountain is called "The author's picture", so presumably it is intended to be a statue. This tile also appears in Poet's Nightmare and it is reachable by passwall of the east or south wall in the "dead" room. It's also examinable in Acknowledgments. Tomb of the TaskMaker After the defeat of the TaskMaker, you've assumed the role of Protector of the Land. Castle hall has flourished into a thriving town of commerce. The port has grown, as have the markets - but the more things change, the more that is the same. The Magic shop is still there, with a slightly better secret. But where is the Armor and Hammer and your hidden home? Searching around the outside, you find your way into the ruins of the old shop and home. Your new home is behind your throne. As you sit on your throne, messengers brings cries for help from nearby towns and you go forth and resolve them, but why are there fewer guards every time you return?! Long since hidden compartment At 400 stamina, you can move the Seat of Leadership to uncover this compartment. Inside is a Medallion of TM Slaying (9). You do not need any stamina to put the Seat back. Angel A hidden Angel named Catherine is in the back of Castle Hall, accessible by ship. Bestow Bucky's famous beef stew to her to earn her Invocation (her name). Roles When you start the game, you are presented with a cosmetic choice of gender and functional choice of role. *Warrior: Can wield most weapons and armor, cannot use some scrolls, cannot cast magic. *Thief: Can wield light weapons, steal, pick locks, cast some magic. *Wizard: Can cast magic, option for peaceful play. Differences *Many but not all tiles have received a face lift. *Keys will be your big initial expense, there are many more locked doors. **There are now symbolic keys, doors bordered by shapes now require that specific key item, these will never be used up. *Junk items are prolific to say the least. Every item now has at least one junk variant and they are much more common. **To compensate, the number of treasure items have increased and, with good luck, one can get up to a page of low to medium quality drops from a single monster kill. Expect to make frequent full inventories of treasure trips to the auto-teller. Category:Locations